VIAJE
by Shinka412
Summary: ¿Qué ocurrió una vez Shinji salvó a Asuka en el tren? ¿Y si nadie hubiese muerto? Lean el final del manga desde mi punto de vista. En esta historia los chicos tienen 17 años y Mari también aparece. Disfruten
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 El examen

Evangelion y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Gainax es su dueño.

- ¡Hey Ikari! Hemos venido a despedirte.

Shinji se sentía abrumado por tanta atención pero, a pesar de todo, se alegró de que sus amigos fueran a despedirle antes de su examen de ingreso.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? Les dije que sería vergonzoso.

- Vamos, no digas eso. Tienes tu boleto para el examen de admisión. Si te pones nervioso te dolerá el estómago.

- Aun así, nunca imaginamos que tú tomarías el examen de ingreso para la Secundaria superior de Tokio. Qué bueno que tu tía lo permitió.

- Es verdad. Al principio no teníamos dinero suficiente para los tres, pero el problema es que no hay una Secundaria decente por aquí.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Nosotros iremos a esa Secundaria que no es decente!

- ¡Era broma, era broma!

- Ya veo. Bueno, eres inteligente así que guarda el ánimo, seguramente te irá bien.

- Muchas gracias, me alegro de que hayan venido.

- Oye… ¡Esfuérzate!

Las puertas del tren se cerraron y, poco a poco, la silueta de sus amigos se perdió en el horizonte, dejando a Shinji solo con sus pensamientos.

Sus primos habían llegado hace dos días a Tokio, pero él quería visitar la tumba de sus padres antes de marcharse por lo que pospuso su viaje. El problema era que el examen iba a ser esa misma tarde, por lo que no tendría mucho tiempo antes de repasar.

Durante su viaje en tren, una pequeña iba sentada con su madre en unos asientos cercanos al suyo y Shinji la oyó preguntar sobre las reliquias gigantes que se encontraban cubiertas de nieve por toda la ciudad. Miró con curiosidad las figuras, y un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Continuó su viaje sin más incidentes escuchando música en su SDAT hasta que el tren llegó finalmente a su destino.

Al salir por las puertas, un barullo de gente le impedía andar con normalidad y tuvo que caminar a empujones. Una vez salió del agobiante vagón, suspiró agotado y escuchó un grito de socorro procedente del interior de su vagón.

- ¡AY, AY, AY! ¡He dicho que me quiero bajar, déjenme pasar!

- ¡Sujétate!

Shinji tiró de la mano enguantada que pedía socorro, y apareció en su vista a una hermosa pelirroja de ojos azules que lo miraba fijamente. Shinji se sintió extraño, parecía que conocía a esa mujer y, sin embargo, no recordaba haber conversado con ella nunca.

- ¡Muchas gracias! Me salvaste. Mmmm, oye: ¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas sujetar mi mano?

Shinji continuaba mirando fijamente a la muchacha. -¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?

- ¡Qué asco! Suéltame, no te conozco de ningún lado para nada. ¿Serás que estás intentando ligar conmigo porque soy guapa?

- Eh…Ah...te equivocas, esa no era mi intención.

- ¿Eh? Cielos que decepción…Bueno no importa. Me salvaste así que te lo agradezco ¡DANKE SCHÖN!

- Ah… espe... Shinji vio como la figura se iba alejando con pasos decididos.

- Esa chica era realmente linda-. Un muchacho de pelo color paja con gafas apareció de la nada y Shinji lo miró con curiosidad.-Se veía tan imponente y aun así…y pensar que hay linduras así aquí, en Tokio.

- ¿Eh?

El chico se quedó mirando la bolsa de viaje que portaba Shinji y exclamó: -¿Eres estudiante de un pueblo? ¿También vas a hacer el examen de ingreso del Instituto Myoujyou?

- Pues si, eso mismo.

- Entonces eso te transforma en mi rival… ¡Demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo! Mi nombre es Kensuke Aida, ya nos veremos.

Shinji se quedó consternado por todos los acontecimientos ocurridos en los últimos minutos. Volvió a suspirar y se encaminó al hostal donde lo esperarían sus primos hasta el examen.

- ¿Kaworu? Soy Shinji, ¿Dónde os encontráis Rei y tú? De acuerdo habitación 11 y 12 Enseguida subo.

Subía las escaleras y, conforme se acercaba a su respectiva habitación, escuchó un jaleo procedente del pasillo.

- ¡Te dije que no tocaras mi neceser, idiota sin escrúpulos!

- Pero Rei, compartimos jabón y laca, tengo que estar presentable para el examen.

- ¡Oh si, dulce caballero que tiene que encandilar a las damas con su físico impecable! En vez de tanto preocuparte por tu aspecto deberías repasar ya que el examen es dentro de 2 horas.

- ¡Ya llegué!

- Oh, Shinji menos mal que estas aquí, aléjame de este egocéntrico o no respondo.

Shinji suspiró por tercera vez en la última hora. Desde que tenía uso de razón, sus primos gemelos andaban discutiendo por cualquier trivialidad y a él le tocaba siempre arreglar las disputas con sus palabras tranquilizadoras.

- Kaworu, estoy agotado, ¿podrías enseñarme mi habitación para dejar mis cosas y darme una ducha antes del examen?

- Claro Shinji, nuestra habitación es la 11, toma la llave.

Los primos entraron en la habitación y, mientras Shinji se daba una ducha relajante, pensó otra vez en la chica pelirroja a la que había salvado en el tren. No sabía como, ni dónde, pero le resultaba extrañadamente familiar. Pero se había ido demasiado deprisa como para saber hacia dónde se dirigía.

Al salir del baño, secándose con una toalla el pelo, le contó a su mejor confidente, su primo Kaworu, el encuentro con la joven.

- Es posible que vaya a ingresar en nuestra misma escuela, si ha venido desde tan lejos es porque quiere entrar en la mejor. Yo no me preocuparía de ella ahora. Además, no quieras enamorarte tan pronto. Estamos en una ciudad nueva, llena de chicas hermosas y sin padres. Disfrutemos de la estancia.

- Eso no va a ser posible dado que tenemos que ir al instituto para el examen de ingreso. Rei había entrado en la habitación y ya llevaba puesto el abrigo y las botas para la nieve.

- Como siempre, tan planificada y perfecta, hermanita. Kaworu se puso su abrigo y salió a esperar a su familia mientras respiraba aire fresco.

- Vamos Shinji, termina de vestirte o llegaremos tarde.

Cuando hubieron salido, se encaminaron hacia el majestuoso instituto de Tokio, el trío no decía ninguna palabra ya que, en el fondo, todos se encontraban frenéticos.

Conforme se iban acercando al edificio, un numeroso grupo de estudiantes se encontraban esperando con apuntes, cafés y, sobre todo, nervios.

Una vez encontraron su aula de examen, se sentaron cada uno en su pupitre y esperaron la llegada del maestro. La sala se encontraba atestada de estudiantes que guardaban sus apuntes y sacaban los bolígrafos para entretenerse y olvidarse de sus nervios. Un movimiento captó la atención de Shinji, y vio a Kensuke en un extremo del aula saludándolo efusivamente y deseándole suerte. Devolvió el saludo con timidez y miro a otro lado y allí estaba. Se había quitado el abrigo y los guantes y dejaba ver un uniforme oscuro, con minifalda negra y unas piernas tremendamente sexys. Shinji se quedó mirando fijamente el esbelto cuerpo de la pelirroja e ideo mil maneras de acercarse a ella una vez finalizara el ejercicio. Tan absorto en su visión estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando el profesor entró y entregó los exámenes ni tampoco cuando dio comienzo. Para cuando se percató de su despiste, habían pasado diez minutos desde que todos los alumnos habían empezado a escribir y Shinji se apresuró a leer las hojas de su examen.

A finalizar el examen, Shinji levanto rápidamente la vista hacia el pupitre de la muchacha, pero ella no se encontraba. Miró a su alrededor y sólo encontró a Rei que hablaba animadamente con un grupo de amigos que también había realizado el examen. Con una señal, le indicó que iba a salir y que se veían luego en la habitación y fue en búsqueda de su primo.

A pocos metros del aula, Asuka descansaba su cara sobre el frío espejo. No se encontraba muy bien. Aunque el examen le pareció extremadamente fácil, el viaje había sido agotador y necesitaba echarse un rato. Tenía dolor de cabeza por la gran cantidad de gente que se encontraba en la estación. Menos mal que aquel muchacho le había sacado rápidamente del vagón. Ese muchacho… Decía que le encontraba familiar, pero lo extraño es que ella también creía haberlo visto antes.

Cuando se preparó para salir y encontrarse con su hermana, se dio cuenta de que había perdido sus guantes. Empezó a decir unas cuantas palabras en alemán sin sentido y entró sin ningún escrúpulo un muchacho al baño de las chicas y se le quedó mirando fijamente.

-¡AHHHH! ¡Un pervertidoo!

-Shh tranquila preciosa, prometo no tocarte...si tú no me lo pides. Sólo entraba para entregarte estos guantes. Me he fijado en ti en el examen y me he percatado de que los olvidaste en la cajonera. Me llamo Kaworu Nagisa, ya nos veremos.

Dicho esto salió sin ningún pudor hacia el pasillo, donde se encontró con su primo.

- Te he buscado por todas partes. ¿Dónde estabas?

- Eligiendo presas.

- ¿…?

- Bah Shinji, algún día serás como yo y, entonces, crearemos nuestro Harem.

Mientras Kaworu soñaba despierto, Asuka elegía ese momento para salir y se encontró con la extraña pareja. Automáticamente puso mala cara, pero su rostro cambió a sorpresa cuando se percató de con quién estaba el chico albino.

-Tú eres el chico del tren. Lo sabía, si andas con un pervertido como ese, no podías ser menos.

- No, no es lo que crees. Lo siento.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

- ¡Shinji, Kaworu!

Rei corría hacia ellos con evidente alegría. Acababa de conocer un grupo fantástico y quería presentárselo cuanto antes a su primo y su hermano.

- Vamos, apúrense, quiero presentaros a unos chicos muy simpáticos. Ups, lo siento. Mi nombre es Rei Nagisa, encantada.

- El placer es mío, mi nombre es Soryu Asuka Langley.

- Te gustaría venir con nosotros Asuka, serás nueva aquí como nosotros por lo que no conocerás a mucha gente.

- En otra ocasión, será. Muchas gracias pero tengo que ir a buscar a mi herma…

- ¡Princesita! Estoy aquí.

Una muchacha de pelo Caoba se acercaba a ellos junto a un grupo de niños y niñas todos de la misma edad. Entre ellos se encontraba Kensuke.

- Ay, Asuka que voy a hacer contigo si desapareces. Pero veo que no has perdido el tiempo. Dijo la muchacha mientras se ajustaba sus gafas para ver mejor a Kaworu y Shinji.

- No es lo que parece cuatro ojos, es solo que este pervertido me asustó.

- ¡Kaworu!- Exclamó Rei, indignada.

- Yo solo le devolví sus guantes. Prometo que no le hice nada.

- Bueno chicos, quiero presentaros a Mana, Hikari, Toji, Kensuke y Mari. Todos ellos acaban de realizar el examen para ingresar en esta escuela.

- El Placer es nuestro.

- Princesita, tenemos que irnos a descansar. Mañana sabremos los resultados del ingreso. Mucha suerte a todos. ¡Nos vemos!

- Hasta luego, Princesita.

Esas últimas palabras las recitó Kaworu quién recibió un codazo de su hermana y Asuka se puso colorada de inmediato. En el camino al hotel, Asuka iba extrañadamente callada por lo que su hermana quiso sonsacarle.

- ¿Y qué es lo que preocupa a la gran Asuka? Acaso te gusta el chico albino.

- No digas tonterías Mari. Es solo que siento que conozco al otro chico aunque no recuerdo por qué.

- Umm… el chico de pelo color café. ¿En serio? Quizás sea el destino.

- ¡Cállate!

Shinji volvió a su habitación después de cenar con su nuevo grupo. Esperaba sinceramente que todos hubiesen pasado el examen ya que eran muy simpáticos. El pobre toji tuvo un accidente esquiando por lo que tuvo que realizar su examen con escayola en el brazo y la pierna, por lo que esperaba no haber escrito demasiado lento. Mana venía de una familia acomodada de Japón y parecía muy entusiasta con pertenecer a ese prestigioso colegio. Kensuke era un obseso de la informática cuyos conocimientos le habían ayudado en sus ejercicios del examen. Hikari era muy dulce y parecía dispuesta a ayudar a todo el que se lo pidiera. Por supuesto Kaworu intentó aprovechar la situación pidiéndolo su teléfono pero el grupo lo tomó como una broma y su intentó falló.

Kaworu…

No había comentado con él que la chica con la que intentaba ligar era precisamente la hermosa pelirroja que lo había encandilado. Se dio la vuelta en su cama y se quedó mirando la silueta de su primo que dormía profundamente. Hasta dormido era atractivo. Shinji, pensaba que, lo miraras como lo miraras, nunca podría competir con alguien tan atractivo y carismático. Se acurrucó en su cama e intentó dormirse pensando que el no tenía nada de especial por lo que durmió intranquilo.

Notas del autor: En primer lugar agradecer a todos los lectores por haber leído mi humilde historia. Soy nueva en escribir fics así que, por favor, sean comprensivos si tengo muchos errores. Intentaré publicar un capítulo cada semana pero se acercan mis exámenes por lo que quizás alguna semana la salte.

Mención especial a mi querida Kaname por haberse convertido en mi prelectora y en una fantástica amiga. Si os gusta la historia ha sido gracias a ella que me animé a escribir. Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 Ingreso

A la mañana siguiente, Shinji despertó cansado. Había tenido varias pesadillas sobre chicas hermosas que lo miraban con desprecio para reunirse con su primo mientras el pasaba frío en la calle viendo como Kaworu tomaba té al lado de una cálida chimenea con su pequeño Harem.

Abrió los ojos y vio un techo desconocido. Que raro, pocas veces dormía en una habitación que no era suya. Escuchaba un murmullo de agua corriendo y alguien que tarareaba una canción mientras se duchaba. Bueno, será Kaworu con sus cuidados matutinos. Kaworu…ducha… ¡Dios! Hoy les daban los resultados del examen de ingreso y llegaba tarde. Salió de la cama corriendo, poniéndose unos pantalones encima del pijama. Maldijo su suerte y se quitó primero el pijama y se vistió correctamente. Miró el reloj. En exactamente 5 minutos Rei tocaría la puerta con su impecable puntualidad. La puerta del baño se abrió dejando una estela de vapor por toda la habitación. Salió Kaworu vestido de manera informal, pero abrigado. Shinji suspiró, definitivamente este hombre era elegante con lo que se pusiera.

A los pocos minutos, como vaticinó Shinji, Rei tocaba a la puerta de su habitación metiendo prisa muy impaciente por querer ver los resultados de su examen. Prácticamente corrieron hasta la escuela y allí se encontraron con el grupo con el que anoche cenaron celebrando la admisión de todos. Faltaban Asuka y Mari. Tras echar un rápido vistazo a la lista y comprobar con alegría que los tres habían sido admitidos, fueron a celebrar con sus amigos el ingreso de todos a la misma aula.

No llegó a ver a Asuka ni a Mari, pero no tuvo tiempo ya que tuvieron que llamar a sus tíos para pedirles que les enviaran por correo todo el equipaje necesario para la estancia en la escuela. Fueron rápidamente a ver sus habitaciones. Shinji y Kaworu compartían habitación en el módulo de los chicos y en frente se encontraba la habitación de Toji y Kensuke.

En otro lado, Rei estaba extasiada. No podía creer la suerte que tenía, y encima, podía elegir habitación con Hikari. Ambas muchachas fueron a la habitación de al lado para saber quién la habitaba y pronto escucharon ruido de cajas e insultos. Cuando entraron se quedaron sorprendidas de ver quiénes eran sus compañeras.

En cuanto Asuka y Mari habían leído su admisión, se apresuraron con el equipaje. Rei se sorprendió de ver cómo habían ido a hacer el examen de ingreso con todas sus pertenencias, por lo que iban muy seguras de aprobar.

-Mari, ¿podrías pasarme esa caja? Tengo mis cremas ahí y me gustaría darme una ducha cuando acabe de organizar todo.

-De eso nada, el baño me toca a mi primero.

-Hmpf… está bien.

-¿Qué te pasa princesita? Hoy no estas muy guerrera.

-Es ese chico… me gustaría saber si ha ingresado.

-Vaya, que extraño tú pensando en un chico.

-No es de esa manera, simplemente no quiero tener que hacer amigos otra vez, ya sabes.

-Disculpen, ¿interrumpimos?

Asuka se sobresaltó cuando vio que Rei y Hikari entraban y se apresuró a cambiar de tema. Rei, sin embargo, pensaba saber de quién hablaba por lo que se mostró suspicaz.

-Buenos días. Que alegría que pasaron la admisión. ¿Cómo les ha ido al resto? ó una Asuka quizás demasiado interesada.

-Todos aprobamos con buena nota, los chicos están instalándose en su dormitorio.

-¿Les parece si comemos juntos más tarde?

-Nos encantaría, a las 13:00 en el comedor.

-Allí nos veremos.

Salieron de la habitación y tan pronto como sus piernas pudieron, se encaminaron a la habitación de los chicos.

-¡Asuka y Mari también pasaron! ¿No es kawai?

-Oh, mi diosa pelirroja ha entrado en nuestra clase. Me alegra saberlo.

-Pues creo que ha preguntado por ti hermanito.

Shinji escuchó con atención cómo Rei contaba que había oído que se estaba preguntando si su primo había pasado la prueba. Suspiró. Esto debía haberlo pensado, ni si quiera se había podido presentar adecuadamente y ya Kaworu había captado su atención.

Muy apenado salió con la excusa de querer dar un paseo para inspeccionar el colegio y se esfumó por el pasillo. Rei y Kaworu se quedaron mirando como desaparecía su primo, pero no podían prestarles mucha atención ya que Hikari se encontraba también en el dormitorio y no querían dejarla sola por averiguar que le ocurría a Shinji.

Caminaba sin mirar al frente y se chocó con un cuerpo a la vuelta de una esquina.

-Mein Gott, mire por donde va ¡Baka!

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa no vi por donde… ¿Asuka?

No podía creerlo, la misma chica que le causaba tantas incomodidades, ahí estaba, vistiendo ropa deportiva con una larga cola de caballo y chándal ajustado. No se había dado cuenta que se estaba quedando mirando embobado hasta que ella preguntó.

-Oh, eres el chico de ayer. ¿Pasaste el examen de acceso?

-Si, todos hemos acabado en la misma clase.

-¡Estupendo! Me alegro muchísimo. Hemos quedado con tu prima para comer, espero que los chicos puedan venir.

-Desde luego (_veo_ _que no ha perdido el tiempo en preguntar por los chicos_) nos vemos.

Y la vio alejarse por el campus corriendo con elegancia. No dio dos pasos cuando se encontró con Mana a la que también había sido invitada a comer y con la que se fue a visitar el campus.

* * *

Asuka había seguido su camino pensando en lo contenta que estaba que el chico tímido hubiera aprobado el examen. Además, así podría averiguar esa extraña sensación de familiaridad. De repente se dio cuenta que ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Dio la vuelta para buscarlo y, cuando lo encontró, estaba hablando con Mana, su vecina de dormitorio. Observó como parecía llevarse bien con ella, hasta parecía que se conocían mucho (Asuka no sabía que la noche anterior el grupo había quedado para cenar). Sin decir palabra, volvió a alejarse de la pareja y se encaminó a darse una ducha. Eso la despejaría.

Cuando salió de su ducha y se encaminaba al comedor, se cruzó con Mana que iba al mismo sitio y tuvo un incómodo silencio hasta que Mana lo rompió.

-Y dime, ¿quién es tu compañera de habitación?

-Mi hermana Mari, ¿y tú?

-Por ahora estoy sola ya que la estudiante que ingreso en mi habitación se encuentra en el extranjero y no vuelve hasta el segundo cuatrimestre. Mejor, así puedo traer a chicos si lo deseo jijiji.

-Yo en tu lugar no metería al primero que pudiera en mi habitación, no hablarían bien de ti.

-Era broma, era broma.

Continuaron charlando un poco mas calmadas hasta llegar a la cafetería. Allí se encontraron con el resto del grupo y descubrieron que eran las últimas. Cuando llegaron, pidieron disculpas y se sirvieron comida y charlaron animadamente sobre el próximo lunes, cuando comenzaran las clases.

-Buenas tardes Asuchan, llevas un lindo top a juego con tu cabello.- Comenzó a decir Kaworu.

-En primer lugar, Kawourito a Asuka no le gusta que le acorten su nombre y, segundo, pareces idiota fijándote sólo en su ropa.

-Discúlpame Mari, no sabía que te pondrías celosa, tengo Kaworu de sobra para todas.

-Ya, ya. Dime de que presumes y te diré de que careces.

Toda la mesa se quedó en silencio con las palabras de la astuta Mari. Hasta Kaworu se quedó sin réplica. Asuka sonrió para si misma por la defensa de su hermana y continuó comiendo. Al otro extremo de la mesa, Shinji se había fijado en la conversación y, cuando vio a Asuka sonreír, pensó que le había gustado el piropo que Kaworu le había dicho.

Continuaron con la comida sin más incidentes. Cuando finalizaron fueron juntos a ver el campus y a descubrir las numerosas instalaciones que tenían: Tenis, ping pong, padel, piscina, cine, biblioteca, atletismo, fútbol, baloncesto… El problema es que con la nieve no podían realizar mucho deporte.

-Vaya, podríamos ir a la sala de estar a tomar café.

Todos estaban de acuerdo en la idea de Hikari, y subieron hasta la sala de los chicos, dónde se encontraban numerosos sofás, butacas y televisiones con videojuegos. Por el camino, Shinji coincidió al lado de Asuka y se pusieron a conversar.

-¿Cómo puedes correr con el frío que hace?

-Me encanta hacer deporte, no he podido hacer natación porque aun no he desempaquetado mi ropa de baño, por lo que probaré suerte mañana. Por cierto, no me malinterpretes, pero ¿cuál era tu nombre?

-Shinji Ikari-. Contesto él, dolido.

-Disculpa, pero no pude preguntarlo antes y hemos conocido a tanta gente a la vez que es difícil recordarlo todo.

-Ya, ya he visto que te acuerdas de otros nombres.

-¿Cómo?

-Disculpa, no he dicho nada.

-Siempre pidiendo perdón…

La conversación no había ido como Shinji esperaba, y no pudo más que culpar a Asuka aunque, luego pensó que de verdad no se había presentado correctamente cuando ella si lo hizo con Rei. Un poco más tranquilo, se sentó junto a una entusiasta Mana y a un dolorido Toji. Colocaron una silla para su escayola y siguieron charlando animadamente hasta que fue la hora de cenar.

* * *

Una vez cenados, todos se fueron a sus dormitorios, exceptuando a Rei, que se encaminó al dormitorio de Kaworu y Shinji y se dispuso a hacerle un interrogatorio sobre lo que había ocurrido esa mañana.

-¿Se puede saber por qué te fuiste tan de repente a pasear? ¿Te molestó algo?

-No es eso, es simplemente que quería visitar el campus.

-Sabes que algo ocurre Shinji, cuéntanos antes de que hagamos suposiciones.

-No quiero ser una molestia.

-Pero…

-He dicho que no Rei, quizás en otro momento lo cuente.

Dicho esto, se encaminó de nuevo hacia el patio. La nieve cubría todo como un manto plateado. A pesar de todo, se veía hermoso con tantos farolillos esparcidos por las instalaciones. Dio un largo paseo con su SDAT sonando cuando se encontró una silueta sentada en un banco. Se fijó más de cerca que era Asuka la que se encontraba sentada y parecía muy triste. No obstante continuó su paseo por miedo a molestarla y volvió a su habitación. Cuando regresó, Kaworu estaba esperándolo dispuesto a hablar.

-Shinji, si hemos hecho algo que te ha molestado, por favor dilo y lo intentaremos solucionar.

-No es nada Kaworu.

-No, Shinji. Rei está preocupada y yo también lo estoy.

-De acuerdo. Siento preocuparos. De verdad no es nada. Tan solo que, por coincidencias del destino, la chica que llevas todo el fin de semana intentando ligar es precisamente la chica del tren.

-Oh… ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-Para qué contar nada si esta mañana estaba hablando de ti.

-No era de mí de quien hablaba Shinji.

-¿En serio?

-Confirmado. Rei escuchó más tarde que se refería a otra persona, aunque no logró averiguar quién.

-Vaya.

Un poco más animado, Shinji le contó el encuentro con ella en el campus y cómo había acabado con Mana inspeccionando los edificios. Kaworu pareció muy interesado en eso último, ya que sabía que Mana era muy friolera y le parecía mucha casualidad que Shinji la encontrara fuera en la nieve.

-¿Sabes? Creo que a Mana le gustas.

-Que tontería. Si tan solo hace un día que nos conocemos.

-Eso no importa. He visto como te mira.

-No inventes Kaworu. Es solo una amiga.

-Tu ten cuidado.

Después de hablar con Kaworu, decidió ir a disculparse con Rei. Mientras se encaminaba a su habitación volvió a encontrarse con Asuka, la cual parecía no advertir su presencia. Se metió en su habitación y pudo escuchar como lo recibía su hermana Mari con gran alegría. Sonrió. Mari parecía muy buena persona y le encantaba tener en el grupo alguien con la labia suficiente para mantener a Kaworu callado.

Llamó a la puerta y Rei abrió. Desde la misma puerta, decidió charlar ya que no quería interrumpir ni molestar a Hikari. Una vez le contó lo sucedido, Rei resopló. En algo tenía que notarse que eran familia. Después de disculparse por haber hablado demasiado pronto, regañó a Shinji por no contarlo antes. Más tarde se dieron las buenas noches y prometieron quedar al día siguiente para hacer natación.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Shinji se despertó y comenzó su rutina. Por fin llegó el resto de su equipaje y se entretuvo decorando su parte de la habitación a su gusto. Cuando hubo acabado, quedó con Rei en los vestuarios de la piscina climatizada y se dispusieron a nadar.

Era fantástica la sensación en el agua. El agua estaba en su punto justo, y la cristalera dejaba ver cómo la piscina se encontraba en un claro del campus rodeada de vegetación. Además, ese día nevaba y gruesos copos de nieve se estrellaban en los cristales y se derretían al contacto.

Rei había comenzado a hacer largos y se concentraba en llegar a su récord diario. Desde pequeños, Shinji y Rei habían practicado ese deporte y se les daba muy bien. Kaworu prefería otros deportes más elegantes como el tenis o golf. No había comenzado a nadar cuando chocó con una persona que se encontraba nadando en el sentido contrario.

-Dios, otra vez.

-Lo siento Asuka.

-No te disculpes, no fue solo tu culpa, Baka.

-Lo siento.

-¿Es que siempre te disculpas por cada cosa que haces?

-No, estas equivocada.

-Mmm me pregunto si podemos hacer esto más interesante.

-¿Interesante?

-Si… podríamos…-Mientras hablaba se acercaba poco a poco a Shinji y el automáticamente se puso rojo- ¡Echar una carrera! Dicho esto empezó a nadar a una gran velocidad y eso dejó perplejo a Shinji, pero comenzó su carrera y fue acercándose peligrosamente a ella hasta que, finalmente, llegó antes a la meta.

-¿Cómo es posible que me hayas ganado?

-No sabes mucho sobre mí-. Dijo Shinji con confianza finjida.

-Apuesto a que tu sobre mí si.

-No me importaría saber más.

-¡Baka Hentai!

Asuka le metió la cabeza en el agua y aprovechó el impulso para salir de la piscina. Mientras caminaba hacia su toalla, Shinji se quedo mirando su bañador rojo tan ceñido y tuvo que meter la cabeza en el agua para que no viera su cara sonrojada.

-Me voy a duchar. ¿Nos vemos luego con el grupo?

-Claro.

Mientras se alejaba a los vestuarios, Rei se acercó a su primo y le preguntó sobre que había ocurrido. Sin decir palabra, y con una sonrisa en la cara, Shinji siguió nadando hasta la hora de comer.

Una vez en el comedor, Shinji y Rei se sentaron a esperar a los demás. La primera en llegar fue Mari que, casualmente, se puso muy amigable con Shinji y empezó a hacerle preguntas muy personales. Después de cerciorarse de que no tenía novia, pareció relajarse y, una vez llegaron todos, se dispusieron a comer.

Al llegar la noche, Shinji se acostó muy contento. El día había sido muy divertido y no pudo parar de reír cuando Mari se metía con Kaworu y su virilidad. Mana se había apegado mucho a él, pero por lo demás todos resultaban cada día más simpáticos.

Se durmió recordando que al día siguiente empezarían las clases y tendrían menos tiempo libre, aunque tendrían los fines de semana para divertirse y estudiar juntos. Y en cuanto a Asuka, era cada vez más evidente cómo estaba despertando en Shinji sentimientos que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero esa historia había acabado y no podía más que mirar en el futuro.

* * *

El despertador sonó demasiado pronto para Asuka. Adormilada, le dio al botón de apagado y se dispuso a darse una ducha. Había pasado una mala noche llena de pesadillas. Odiaba los días nublados, esos días que parecía que iba a llover o nevar, pero en su lugar permanecía un cielo triste. Le daban demasiados recuerdos y esos recuerdos eran precisamente la causa de que no hubiese dormido bien.

Cuando salió del baño, se encontró a Mari completamente lista para ir a clases, pero la estaba esperando para bajar juntas a desayunar. Sonrió a su hermana. Realmente no sabría que habría pasado de no haber estado ahí en sus peores momentos.

-Princesita, estás lista al fin. Bajemos porque me muero de hambre.

-Muy bien. Espera, me falta algo.

Fue a su cajón y sacó una pequeña caja de madera. Fue un regalo de cumpleaños hecho por Mari, y en dicha caja guardaba todos sus tesoros. Fotografías, el anillo de su abuela, un precioso pañuelo de tela con trenecitos bordados y allí estaba. Unas finas pinzas para el pelo de su color favorito, regalo de su madre. Sentía que hoy la necesitaba cerca y, animada, se las colocó en su largo pelo.

Llegaron al comedor y vieron que todos sus amigos se encontraban ahí desayunando. Comieron algo rápido y se dirigieron al aula de Lengua, dónde conocerían a su tutora y profesora del Departamento de Idiomas.

En la última fila, Asuka se sentó sola en un pupitre. Shinji y Mana se habían sentado delante y charlaban animadamente sobre cómo serían los profesores. Pronto la banqueta de la derecha de Asuka fue ocupada. Un muchacho alto y fornido no quiso perder la oportunidad de sentarse con una belleza como ella e intentó mantener una conversación con ella sola. Shinji se quedó mirando cómo el joven aprovechó la situación y se quedó callado mirando al frente. Mana miraba a Asuka y a Shinji con una sonrisa pícara.

El aula se quedó sin palabras porque su tutora acababa de hacer aparición. Era una joven de unos 30 años que tenía un pelo oscuro con reflejos violeta, unos preciosos ojos castaños y una gran sonrisa en al cara.

-Buenos días clase. Mi nombre es Misato Katsuragi, voy a ser vuestra tutora y profesora de idiomas. Encantada de conoceros.

-¡Buenos días profesora!

-Bien, primero me gustaría pasar lista para memorizar vuestras caras. Más tarde elegiremos al representante de la clase por votación. Tranquilos hoy no daré materia-. Guiñó un ojo a la clase y todos los chicos se quedaron embobados con su simpatía.

Una vez todos se presentaron, dio comienzo la elección de representante, siendo Hikari la ganadora. Estaba sonrojada pero feliz. Toji le dio la enhorabuena y prometió darle una sorpresa más tarde, por lo que se sonrojó aun más.

Al salir de su primera clase, fueron al laboratorio de ciencias para realizar experimentos. Su profesora se llamaba Ritsuko, y era una mujer rubia teñida con una mirada seria pero parecía dispuesta a ayudar en todas las dudas de los compañeros. Más tarde, dieron la última clase de la mañana con el profesor de Historia, Ryoji Kaji. La misma reacción que habían tenido los chicos con Misato lo sufrieron las chicas, que se quedaron embelesadas con el atractivo del hombre con coleta.

Como era el primer día de clases, por la tarde no tenían nada que hacer así que Asuka fue a dar un paseo por el campus y seguir investigando los secretos de las instalaciones. Más tarde iría a apuntarse al equipo de natación. Shinji también quería apuntarse al equipo y, de camino a la piscina, vio a Asuka con Toji sosteniendo dos helados. Maldijo su suerte por haberlos visto y se escabulló rápidamente a su habitación.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme con los helados Asuka.

-No hay de qué. Pero ya sabes que lo hago solo por Hikari. No quiero que su helado caiga al suelo por tu torpeza con las muletas.

-Si, si, si. Lo que tú digas. En fin, se encuentra allí sentada, ya te seguiré mientras se lo das.

-Ok, nos vemos.

Shinji entró a su habitación con la excusa de que había olvidado su carnet de estudiante para apuntarse. Pero Kaworu no se lo creyó. Volvió a realizar la misma táctica que utilizaba siempre con su primo para que se abriera. Desde luego, desde la muerte de sus padres, Shinji se había vuelto tan reservado que muchas veces costaba saber en qué estaba pensando. Lo sentó tranquilamente en una silla hasta que consiguió que le confesara que había visto a Asuka y Toji en una cita.

-Eso es imposible, Shinji.

-Si lo he visto. No puede ser otra cosa.

-Te digo que es imposible porque Toji y Hikari salen juntos desde Primaria.

-Oh…

-Quizás Asuka estaba ayudando a Toji por sus muletas a llevar el helado. No puedes ir sacando conclusiones precipitadas sin buscar antes la verdad, Shinji. En cuanto a Asuka, es evidente que te está empezando a gustar. ¿Por qué no le pides una cita?

-No Kaworu, es muy pronto para afirmar que me gusta. Ya sabes que no me gusta abrirme a las relaciones desde la última vez.

-Si…entiendo.

Shinji fue a inscribirse al equipo de natación un poco más animado. Allí se encontró con Rei y Asuka que venían con el mismo propósito y se dispusieron a hacer las pruebas. A pesar de tener una constitución delgada, Shinji tenía unos músculos marcados para su edad, prueba de las muchas horas de entrenamiento que pasaba en la piscina de su antiguo barrio.

Asuka no había pasado por alto ese detalle, y se quedó mirando los músculos de su espalda moviéndose mientras Shinji realizaba su prueba. Quedó empatado por muy poco con el muchacho que se había sentado en la clase de Lengua con ella. Cuando ambos salieron, el chico saludó a Asuka y esta le devolvió el saludo y fue a felicitar a Shinji.

-Enhorabuena, Shinji. Pasaste la prueba.

-Enhorabuena tu también Asuka, me alegro que tú y Rei estéis en el equipo.

-Si, bueno, tu prima aun tiene que esforzarse para superar mi marca.

-Estoy seguro de que aquí mejoraremos todos.

-¡Eh, Asuka!- Gritó el rival de Shinji.

-Vaya, te reclaman.

-Si, es un muchacho simpático. Ven que te lo presente, después de todo va a ser tu compañero de equipo.

-No quepo en mí de alegría-. Dijo un Shinji sarcástico.

-Sasori, este es Shinji, tu compañero de equipo.

-mucho gusto

Se dieron un apretón de manos quizá un poco más fuerte de la cuenta, pero Asuka no pareció notarlo.

-En fin chicos, voy a darme una ducha y después cenaré algo.

-Estupendo, te acompaño a cenar después. O podemos salir fuera.- Se apresuró a decir Sasori.

-No es mala idea. Tú que dices Shinji, ¿vendrías?

-No gracias, no quiero molestar. Mejor ceno algo rápido y preparo la tarea de mañana.

-Bien Shinji, no te preocupes que yo cuidaré de Asuka.- Sonrió.

-…

-En otra ocasión será Shinji. Voy al vestuario.- Dijo una Asuka completamente inocente.

-Linda chica ¿EH?- Sasori se dirigió a Shinji sin dejar de observar como Asuka se alejaba.

-¿Disculpa?

-No, sólo me preguntaba cuanto tiempo permanecerá soltera. Espero no tardar mucho con esta chica. En fin tengo que arreglarme para la cita. Nos vemos.

Shinji fue a su habitación ya que había perdido el apetito. No podía negar que sentía algo por Asuka, a pesar de conocerla desde hace tan solo tres días. Luego estaba ese sentimiento de familiaridad que lo tenía tan desconcertado. Pero, por culpa de su timidez, no se atrevía a pedirle una cita y ya se le habían adelantado.

Suspiró y fue al dormitorio de su prima. Allí no se encontraban más que Hikari y Toji, que estaban viendo una película abrazados y no parecieron darse cuenta de la presencia de Shinji.

Caminó por el campus y volvió a ver la misma silueta rodeada de nieve en un banco. Cómo era posible que Asuka se encontrara en el banco si tenía que estar en una cita con Sasori. Se aproximó a ella y parecía como si Asuka no estuviera mirando nada. Tenía una extraña mirada vacía. Pero al acercarse demasiado captó su presencia y miró hacia la persona que la había interrumpido.

-¿Qué quieres, Baka?

-Hace mucho frío para estar aquí. ¿No tenías una cita?

-¿Y a ti que te importa?

-Lo siento.

-No, está bien. No debería haber sido tan maleducada. Simplemente no tenía ganas de salir fuera del colegio. Sasori se ha ido con sus amigos.

-Parece buen chico.

-Si, es simpático aunque un poco pesado. ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

-Buscaba a Rei, pero no estaba en su habitación ni tampoco Kaworu.

-Rei estaba con Kensuke cenando cuando salí de la piscina, quizá haya acabado.

-¿Con Kensuke?

-Sí, al hentai de Kaworu tampoco le ha hecho gracia. Pero que van a hacerle ella es mayorcita.

-No me malinterpretes. Es solo que me sorprende un poco ya que hace poco que nos conocemos. No me importa con quien salga mi prima mientras sea feliz.

-Vaya, mira con qué sale el baka. Al final va a resultar que no es tan tonto. En fin, creo que voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

-Espera, te acompaño.

Se despidió en la habitación de Asuka, la cual no le permitió ver nada con la excusa de que estaba desordenado. Y se fue un poco más contento a su habitación. Allí encontró a Kaworu al que le contó todo lo relacionado con Sasori. A Kaworu no le gustaba nada ese chico, ya que el también se había fijado que trataba de ligar con todas las alumnas y, para él, eso significaba competencia.

En otra habitación. Una silueta oscura escribía con la única luz de su portátil un correo.

_Por ahora no hay novedades. Está tal y como lo dejaste. Aunque puede ser que en esta nueva escuela encuentre nuevas amistades._

Pronto recibió su contestación.

_En eso consiste tu trabajo. No dejes que nadie se le acerque. Haz lo que sea necesario o ya sabes quién sufrirá las consecuencias. Tu familia no tiene por qué enterarse._

Mana leyó el correo y suspiró. Sería muy difícil permanecer siempre sentada al lado de Shinji sin que parezca obsesionada. Pero tenía que hacer lo que fuera necesario por no sacar las fotos que podrían meter a su familia en problemas.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Bueno aquí va el segundo capítulo, esta vez un poco más largo. Disculpadme por no poder arreglar las conversaciones del primer capítulo, pero no puedo editar la historia, intentaré arreglarlo cuando tenga tiempo. Espero que os guste la continuación, y os espero la semana que viene para leer el siguiente!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 ¡Feliz cumpleaños Asuka!

Evangelion y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Sus dueños son Hideaki Anno y Gainax.

Continuó la semana siendo cada vez mas dura la tarea que los profesores mandaban. Se notaba como era una escuela que instruía a sus alumnos para acceder a las mejores universidades.

La mayoría de los días el grupo lo pasaba en la biblioteca estudiando o en los entrenamientos de su equipo. Poco a poco fue afianzándose una gran amistad entre todos ellos.

Rei comenzó a salir con Kensuke. La pareja lucía muy feliz esos días y aprovechaban cualquier tiempo libre para dar un paseo y estar solos. Kaworu y Mari seguían llevándose como el perro y el gato, aunque era divertido ver como discutían por cualquier tema. Toji y Hikari afianzaban cada día más su relación pero eso no les impedía quedar siempre que podían con su grupo. Y Shinji y Asuka… ellos se habían hecho muy amigos, pero siempre que estaban con el grupo Mana permanecía pegada a Shinji lo que dificultaba mantener mucha conversación.

Shinji acabó por aceptar sus sentimientos, pero por timidez no se atrevía a declararse a Asuka. Ella era una buena amiga y no quería estropear la amistad con su posible rechazo. Además, eran también numerosas las veces que Sasori se unía al grupo y permanecía tan pegada a Asuka como Mana a Shinji.

No obstante, le costó aceptar esos sentimientos ya que sentía miedo por el rechazo. No hace mucho tiempo tuvo una estrecha relación con una chica, que acabó muy mal.

En aquel entonces Shinji solo contaba con 14 años. Ese día se cumplía el 5 aniversario de la muerte de sus padres y Shinji se fue a una ladera con un río a buscar tranquilidad. Encendió su SDAT, que perteneció a su padre y miró cómo corría el agua. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando una joven se le acercó y, sin ninguna vergüenza, se sentó a su lado.

Al principio, se sentía cohibido por la valentía de la muchacha. Más tarde se sorprendió confesando el por qué estaba tan triste. Ella le dijo que si quería seguir hablando, viniese al día siguiente a la misma hora.

Shinji se sintió extrañado. Había hablado con esa chica de cosas más profundas de lo que jamás se había atrevido con Kaworu o Rei. Y no era por que no los apreciara, simplemente la muchacha tenía un encanto que le daba seguridad. Al día siguiente acudió a su encuentro y, durante varios días, conversaban sobre todo y nada juntos.

Solía hablar más él que ella, pero eso a Shinji no le importaba. Hablaba todas las noches con Kaworu sobre ella, pero a Kaworu no le terminaba de convencer. Tampoco a Rei le gustaba mucho la chica y Shinji la defendía siempre, a pesar de que a veces no acudías a las citas sin dar excusas.

Un día, volvió a darle plantón en una cita. Siempre quedaban en el mismo arroyo y Shinji empezó a cansarse de esperar. Se dio cuenta de que jamás le había dicho dónde vivía, así que fue paseando por las calles para ver si daba con ella.

Llegó a una plaza dónde había una fuente. En la fuente había una pareja besándose con pasión y Shinji suspiró. Nunca se había atrevido a besarla a ella por culpa de su timidez. El caso es que la muchacha le sonaba. Poco a poco se fue acercando creciendo su miedo y tensión. Cuando estuvo a tan sólo dos metros confirmó sus temores. Era ella. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta su casa y se metió en su dormitorio. Allí se encontraban Kaworu y Rei jugando a un videojuego. En cuanto vieron la cara de Shinji apagaron la tele y, juntos, consiguieron sonsacarle que había ocurrido.

Una vez Shinji terminó de contarles la historia se miraron. Sabían que ella tenía algo oscuro que no les gustaba pero nunca imaginaron algo así. Desde entonces Shinji dejó de confiar aun más en las mujeres, con la excepción de Rei. Lo bueno que sacaron de esa mala experiencia es que Shinji empezó a confiar más en sus primos, ya que ellos habían tratado de aconsejarlo y él no hizo caso.

Shinji se hallaba recordando esa historia un día que estaba terminando los deberes en su habitación. Kaworu había terminado antes por lo que se puso a leer un libro, pero se le veía intranquilo. Cuando no puedo aguantarlo más, intentó entablar una conversación con Shinji.

-¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?

-Muy bien, sigo empatando con Sasori pero espero mejorar mi marca de aquí al campeonato.

-¿Y Asuka y Rei?

-También van mejorando día a día, aunque quizás Asuka sea un poco más rápida.

-Si, todos sabemos que Asuka es una fiera. El problema es que no sólo nosotros nos daremos cuenta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Digo que deberías dejar de pensar en ser solo su amiga. Es evidente que sientes algo por ella. Lo que no sé es cómo no te das cuenta.

-Porque no siento por ella nada más que amistad.

-Eso es mentira. Tu problema es que desde Mayumi no eres capaz de abrirte con nadie que no sean solo amigos, porque tienes miedo. Pero Shinji, en la vida hay que seguir adelante y abrirte, si no consigues aceptar nada, te quedarás atrás. Asuka no permanecerá soltera mucho tiempo, porque es una buena persona. Y no quiero que te des cuenta de tus sentimientos cuando ya sea demasiado tarde.

Shinji se quedó pensando esa noche en las palabras que le había dicho su primo. Todo era verdad. No quería aceptar esos sentimientos por miedo al rechazo, por miedo a perder a una amiga y, sobre todo, le daban nauseas la idea de ver a Asuka besando a otro hombre. Pero no podía hacer nada. Estaba convencido de que Asuka solo quería ser su amigo, y era más triste la idea de perderla para siempre, que no confesarle nada.

A pesar de todo, no podía evitar odiar en lo más profundo a Sasori. Él era precisamente lo que a Asuka le gustaría. Era alto, guapo y carismático, una versión de Kaworu pero sin la elegancia de éste. Le asqueaba la poca vergüenza que tenía en coger a Asuka por los hombros, abrazarla e incluso besarle en la mejilla. Lo más doloroso era que Asuka no lo impedía, lo que confirmaba su teoría de que se sentía atraída por él.

* * *

El tiempo fue pasando para el grupo y, antes de darse cuenta, estaban a finales de noviembre. Quedaba una semana para el cumpleaños de Asuka. Mari estaba organizando una fiesta sorpresa, pero era difícil hacer preparativos cuando su hermana dormía en la misma habitación por lo que el resto de compañeros se encargaron. Habían reservado un local para la fiesta donde prepararían todo con guirnaldas rojas, el color favorito de Asuka y la mesa llena de regalos.

Cuanto más se acercaba la fecha, más nervioso se ponía Shinji ya que cada uno había decidido regalarle a Asuka algo hecho a mano y, entre todos, comprarle un regalo que adquirirían las chicas.

Rei le había elaborado una elegante gargantilla de tela celeste, que combinaría perfectamente con el vestido amarillo que entre todos habían comprado. Mari le había hecho un álbum de fotos con todos sus viajes desde que eran pequeñas. Hikari le prepararía una deliciosa tarta, Mana le estaba cosiendo un osito de peluche y Toji y Kensuke elaborarían un vídeo con todas las escenas que el grupo había ido filmando a lo largo del curso.

Shinji estaba cada vez más desesperado. No podía comprar nada ya que todos habían elaborado algo por ellos mismo, pero nada de lo que pensaba era suficiente para Asuka. Quería que fuese algo que siempre recordara, aunque no pudiera llevarlo encima. Se fue a su habitación para saber si podía inspirarse con algo. Miró a su alrededor: un libro…no, tiene que ser hecho a mano, un peluche de un mono… ya estaba Mana haciéndole uno, un estuche…muy impersonal. Presa del pánico, se sentó en su silla con su SDAT y, mientras escuchaba música, se puso a ver los copos de nieve caer. Parece que iban a pasar unas navidades blancas. Le encantaba ver la nieve cubriendo los edificios. Prefería los días nevados antes que una cálida mañana de verano. Aunque Asuka en cierta forma le recordaba a los días cálidos, le gustaría que ella tuviera siempre consigo un poco del invierno en el que la conoció. De repente, se levantó de su silla y tuvo una idea. Corrió todo lo que pudo hasta el Departamento de Ciencias y buscó por todos lados a la profesora Ritsuko. Cuando la hubo encontrado, se paró en seco jadeando y le pidió un favor. Ritsuko le escuchó con atención y, finalmente, sonrió y le mostró cómo ayudarlo.

* * *

El sábado 4 de Diciembre amaneció con todo nevado. Asuka se despertó de mala gana ya que Mari había decidido echarse encima de ella y aplastarla hasta que la obligó a levantarse. Cuando por fin se vistieron para bajar a desayunar, se encontró un estruendo procedente de su pasillo. Todos sus amigos estaban esperando para felicitarla y ella, encantada de tanta atención, fue uno por uno a darle las gracias. Cuando le tocaba el turno a Shinji se coló Sasori dándole un gran abrazo y vueltas por todo el pasillo. Ella rió pero pareció alegrarse más una vez la bajó de sus brazos. Shinji, algo dolido, le felicitó y se apresuró a reunirse con el resto para desayunar.

Como Rei, Shinji y Asuka tenían entrenamiento de natación, el resto aprovechó para ir a decorar el local y preparar el almuerzo y pastel. Asuka por supuesto no sabía nada sobre la fiesta, así que quedó un poco dolida cuando todo el mundo se había buscado un plan de pareja sin contar con ella. Hasta Shinji había "quedado" con Mana, algo que sorprendió y molestó a la pelirroja. Sasori, como siempre, estaba disponible así que decidió dar un paseo con él antes de comer. Al salir de los vestuarios, se encontró con Shinji.

-Perdona otra vez por no poder quedar Asuka.

-No te disculpes, Baka, diviértete con Mana. Yo he quedado con Sasori para pasear antes de ir a comer-. Dijo con veneno Asuka.

-¿En serio? ¿A pasear? Eso se sale del… digo, ¡disfruta el día!

Shinji se apresuró por el pasillo, dejando a Asuka confundida por su indiferencia. ¿Cómo podía a ese baka importarle tan poco? Después de todo, ella era la más linda del grupo. Mari se había asegurado de que no tenía novia. Bueno, le interrogó hace dos meses, es posible que las cosas hayan cambiado. Quitándose esos pensamientos de la cabeza, continuó su camino hacia su dormitorio.

No sabía que ponerse ya que nada le parecía apropiado para un día tan especial. Aunque, en realidad, no lo era. Aunque cumpliera hoy 16 años, no había nadie que quisiera celebrarlo con ella. Hasta su hermana había desaparecido misteriosamente. Iba a celebrarlo sola con un amigo que, a pesar de estar claramente interesado en ella, solo lo veía como compañero.

Se decidió por un vestido de encaje negro con medias de rejilla. Llevaría zapatos planos ya que no era bueno pasear en tacones por la nieve. Y usaría el abrigo con el que ingresó en la escuela. Al salir de su habitación, Sasori estaba esperándola con su sonrisa enigmática. La verdad es que iba muy guapo con un jersey negro y vaqueros ajustados. Tenía la melena roja algo rebelde, pero todos los mechones caían elegantemente por sus ojos claros y profundos. Asuka echó una rápida mirada antes de echar a andar.

* * *

-Bueno y, ¿Dónde vamos a ir a pasear?

-Ya te lo enseñaré.

Mientras, todos habían llegado al local dónde se celebraría la fiesta. Andaban ocupados colocando globos, guirnaldas y poniendo los platos favoritos de Asuka en una mesa. Shinji intentaba distraerse con los preparativos, pero no paraba de pensar de que por culpa del odioso Sasori, la sorpresa se retrasaría.

-¿Ocurre algo Shinji?- Dijo un acertado Kaworu.

-Es ese egoísta de Sasori, por su culpa quizás se retrase la fiesta.

-¡Shh! Atentos todos. Por ahí vienen.

Sasori había vendado los ojos de Asuka con una bufanda, e iba agarrándola por los hombros para guiarla hasta el local, como pudo comprobar con fastidio Shinji. Poco a poco Asuka consiguió llegar a la sala, dónde le quitaron la bufanda y gritaron a coro: ¡SORPRESA! Asuka no podía creerse que hubiese sido engañada tan fácilmente. Se ilusionó tanto por verlos a todos allí por ella, que tuvo que tapar su rostro mientras todos reían.

La fiesta comenzó y también el baile. Asuka se alegraba muchísimo de haberse arreglado finalmente ya que todos iban muy guapos. Se percató de que Shinji llevaba una camisa nueva de rayas azules y blancas. Que bien le sentaba ese color. Shinji se percató de que Asuka le estaba mirando y ella rápidamente le sacó la lengua y siguió charlando.

Comenzaron a darle los regalos a Asuka, que se maravilló de cada regalo. Primero abrió el vestido amarillo y unos tacones rojos y, si no fuera porque era un vestido veraniego, se lo habría puesto inmediatamente.

-Te he hecho este collar para que lo combines con el vestido.

-Es precioso Rei, me encanta.

-Yo te he hecho este peluche.

-Oh, solía dormir con un peluche, pero no lo encontré en la mudanza. Gracias Mana.

-Hermanita, yo te he regalado este álbum de fotos.

-Y yo te he hecho la tarta.

-Nosotros hemos preparado un vídeo para verlo más tarde.

-Y yo…- comenzó Shinji.

-¡Asuka, Asuka! Toma mi regalo-. Dijo un exclamado Sasori.

Asuka cogió un paquete envuelto elegantemente con tiras plateadas y azul marino. Fue abriéndolo con delicadeza y, envuelto en una caja de terciopelo, se encontraba una preciosa figurita de cristal con forma de bailarina. Todos se quedaron en silencio admirando la figurita, aunque el grupo estaba enfadado ya que se suponía que tenía que ser algo hecho a mano.

-Es…muy delicado Sasori, muchísimas gracias.

-Bueno, cortemos la tarta-. Dijo Hikari para cambiar de tema.

Todos comenzaron a tomar tarta menos Shinji, el cual se escabulló a la cocina con la excusa de reponer bebida. Allí dio una patada a la mesa, derramando refrescos por el suelo. Refunfuñando, se dispuso a fregar. En esa tarea estaba cuando apareció Asuka con un trozo de pastel.

-¿No quieres? Te he traído un trozo porque el glotón de Toji va a comérsela entera.

-Gracias, no tengo hambre.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, no es nada. En fin, ten tu regalo, felicidades-. Le dio un pequeño paquete mientras salía de la cocina.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué modales son esos? Deja que al menos lo abra y te de las gracias.

-Está bien.

-Asuka se quedó de piedra cuando vio de qué se trataba. Era un cubo de cristal que en su interior guardaba un perfecto copo de nieve. Nunca había visto algo así y se quedo mirando a Shinji sin habla.

-La profesora Ritsuko me ayudó a fosilizarlo, así que no todo el mérito es mío. Sólo espero que te guste y así tengas un recuerdo de tu primer invierno juntos.

-¿Juntos?

-Ya sabes, el grupo.

-Ah…si. ¿Es por esto por lo que estuviste con fiebre por dos días?

-Bueno…

-En verdad eres un baka Shinji, pero gracias-. Dijo Asuka mostrándole una cálida sonrisa a Shinji, quién olvidó por completo todo su enfado y se quedó ahí, mirando esa sonrisa que sólo le pertenecía a él.

-Vamos fuera que creo que nos reclaman.

El resto de la fiesta fue muy divertida. Mana y Sasori tuvieron que irse antes ya que tenían un examen de recuperación el lunes y los demás se quedaron a cenar. Después de la cena, no dio tiempo a ver el video ya que Toji sacó una cerveza que llevaba escondida. Todos comenzaron a beber y, con los efectos del alcohol, cada vez se encontraban más liberales.

A cada sorbo que bebía Shinji, este se encontraba más animado y charlatán. El resto no podía creerse ver a un Shinji bailando y cantando con el Karaoke. A Rei se le ocurrió jugar a verdad o atrevimiento así que todos se sentaron en círculo por el suelo. Asuka directamente se tumbó. Podía verse la tela subirse por sus piernas y mostrar una pequeña parte de su ropa interior, algo que Shinji no había pasado por alto. Llevaba unas bonitas bragas rojas con volantes blancos.

-Esta bien chicos, empecemos. Quién no quiera hacerlo debe beber chupito. Toji ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

-Verdad

-¿Es cierto que Hikari y tú aun no han pasado la segunda base?

-Chupito.

-Bien, quién más. Asuka ¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

-Atrevimiento.

-Tienes que sentarte en las piernas de Shinji.

Mari y Rei sonrieron, este plan llevaban construyéndolo durante toda la semana, y no podían dejar escapar la oportunidad de ver cómo la pareja se acercaban poco a poco. Estaban convencidas que Asuka, en su afán de superación, no perdería antes las pruebas y Shinji tendría el empujoncito necesario con la ayuda del alcohol. Asuka estaba muy borracha, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó y, con dificultad, se sentó rodeándole las piernas de un sonrojado Shinji. Sentía el cálido aliento en su nuca y se le puso la piel de gallina, pero iba demasiado ebria como para sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba por los efectos del alcohol.

Shinji no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando. Era evidente que esto había sido planeado aunque no se molestó en buscar culpable porque, la verdad, se sentía más feliz que nunca. El pelo de Asuka olía a lavanda y notaba cómo subía y bajaba su respiración rozándole el abdomen. Shinji no quería saber cuál era el siguiente paso en el plan de su prima, ya que sospechaba que no sería nada bueno.

-Shinji, ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

-Estooo… atrevimiento

-Tienes que besar a Asuka.

Todo el grupo se quedó callado. Mari había ido demasiado lejos con el juego. Hasta Asuka dejó de reírse tontamente y se quedó mirando a su hermana. Shinji había bebido, pero no estaba lo suficiente borracho como para darle un beso a nadie. Sin decir palabra, se echó más tequila en un vaso y bebió el chupito que le daba la inmunidad en el juego y todos hicieron como que nada había pasado.

Pero no había terminado la lucha entre Rei y Mari, que fueron pidiendo pruebas o preguntas para contestar muy vergonzosas. A cada turno de Shinji, éste bebía más tequila para librarse de la prueba, por lo que acabó tremendamente ebrio.

Shinji no podía aguantarse las ganas de ir al baño, pero no quería separarse del cuerpo de Asuka. Cuando no pudo resistirlo más se separó con dificultad de ella, y se dirigió al baño dando trompicones. Una vez abrió la puerta, se encontró algo inesperado. Kaworu estaba besándose con Mari como si no hubiera mañana. La pareja interrumpió su beso para mirar con cara horrorizada a Shinji, pero Shinji sólo se encogió de hombros y salió al patio a vomitar. Cuando hubo regresado, Mari y Kaworu estaban convenciendo a todos para volver al colegio. El problema era que el edificio cerraba sus puertas a las 12 de la noche, y eran pasadas las tres de la madrugada.

Mientras recogían urdieron un plan que consistía en subir la valla por la parte trasera del edificio, aunque eso significara andar por la nieve durante un buen rato. Se colarían por los vestuarios de las chicas, que quedaba cerca de su edificio y subirían sigilosamente las escaleras hasta su habitación. Por supuesto este plan era buenísimo para una pandilla de borrachos, lo que no contaban era con los guardas de seguridad.

Cuando hubieron llegado, comenzó el espectáculo más penoso que pudieron imaginar. Subir una valla con más de 5 copas era una tarea más difícil de lo que pensaban, y no ayudaban las risas tontas del resto que ya habían conseguido pasar al campus. Cuando Asuka consiguió bajar, vieron varias luces. ¡Eran los vigilantes de la escuela! Todos se miraron y echaron a correr en varias direcciones para dispersarse. Asuka corría tambaleándose por el alcohol, y no podía más. Decidió cambiar su plan y, en vez de entrar por los vestuarios, buscaría otra ventana abierta ya que no se encontraba en condiciones de correr tanto. Estaba asustada y no sabía que había sido de sus amigos. Esperaba que todos estuvieran bien y ninguno hubiese sido atrapado. Buscando una ventana abierta estaba cuando se chocó con alguien pero, con tanta oscuridad, no sabía de quien se trataba.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó una histérica Asuka.

-Shh, soy yo Asuka, tranquila- respondió Shinji.

-¡Anta Baka! ¡Me distes un susto de muerte! ¿Dónde se encuentra el resto?

-No lo sé. Pero tenemos que buscar un sitio al que entrar o nos congelaremos de frío.

-Mira, esa ventana da al salón de las chicas. Intentemos entrar.

-¿Tú crees? Yo creo que el salón está más allá.

-Calla. Ayúdame a subir.

Shinji aupó a Asuka y ésta subió a una de las ventanas, pero no calculó bien y cayó al interior escuchándose unas cuantas maldiciones en alemán. Shinji, preocupado, subió corriendo para ayudarla, con tan mala suerte que cayó también justo encima de ella. Al caer dio una patada a la ventana y se quedó atascada por lo que era imposible salir al exterior si no era por la puerta. Pero eso era lo que menos preocupaba a Shinji, ya que estaba pasando un momento muy vergonzoso. Su cabeza estaba a centímetros de la cara de Asuka y ésta le miraba aún en Shock por el inesperado golpe. Rápidamente se incorporó y se puso a intentar abrir la ventana.

-Genial, está atascada. No podemos salir.

-Maldita sea Shinji, por tu culpa estamos encerrados.

-Si me hubiese hecho caso, no habríamos entrado por aquí ya que, como puedes comprobar, esto no es el salón sino la biblioteca.

-Lo siento, no me había fijado porque estaba ocupada quitándome de encima de ti.

-Pues en la fiesta no parecías muy disgustada.

-¡Serás…!

-Shh, Asuka no podemos gritar ya que podrían encontrarnos. Intentemos buscar una ventana por la que salir o la puerta.

Se pusieron a buscar en cada rincón de la biblioteca pero ni la puerta, ni las ventanas estaban abiertas, por lo que se sentaron en la sala más alejada a esperar. Por suerte, la biblioteca contaba con sofás para las personas que querían relajarse con un cómic y allí se sentaron. Pronto el móvil de Asuka sonó.

-Mari, estamos Shinji y yo encerrados en la biblioteca. ¿Estáis todos bien? ¿Cómo?, Scheiße. Está bien nos veremos mañana.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Dice que todos han llegado sin problemas a sus habitaciones, pero que los vigilantes andan caminando por todos los pasillos en busca de alumnos fuera de la cama. No nos quedará más remedio que pasar aquí la noche.

-¿Aquí?

-Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte nada, además estoy segura de que tu tampoco a mí. Ya he visto que preferías beber antes que ser un poco más atrevido, sólo eres un niño. En fin, voy a comprobar si no se han roto mis regalos.

-Shinji estaba molesto por ese comentario de Asuka. Resulta que ella también lo veía como un cobarde, lo que le faltaba. Sin embargo, se percató con alegría de que Asuka comprobaba primero su regalo antes que el de Sasori. Se acomodaron en unos sofás y se quedaron en silencio, esperando que amaneciera.

-Asuka, cuando abran las puertas tendremos que escondernos en las estanterías y escabullirnos sin que lo noten. Si no, levantaremos sospechas… ¿Asuka?

Pero Asuka no escuchaba ya que estaba completamente dormida. Shinji resopló y se dispuso a tumbarla en el sofá para que estuviera más cómoda. Cuando lo consiguió, se percató de que tenía la boca entreabierta. El pelo le caía por toda la espalda y, por su posición, podía ver el pronunciado escote rodeado por el fino encaje negro. Se quedó mirando esa imagen tan hermosa y, sin pensarlo se fue acercando cada vez más a su cara. Se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella y podía notar su cálido aliento rozándole la nariz. Cuando casi se encontraban los labios, una sola palabra hizo que e para en seco. _Mamá…mamá _seguida de unas lagrimas silenciosas por la cara de Asuka. Shinji se separó arrepentido de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Se tumbó en otro sofá y murmuró: T_ú también eres una niña. _Y se quedó dormido.

* * *

Pocas horas después, Shinji se despertó con un dolor de cabeza horrible. Además, había una intensa luz que entraba por las ventanas y le impedía dormir. Volvió a ver un techo desconocido, solo que este era muy alto y con muchas luces artificiales. Se dio cuenta entonces de dónde estaba y murmuró unas palabras sin sentido mientras se incorporaba. A su lado, dormía plácidamente Asuka y parecía ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Despierta Asuka. Tenemos que escondernos en las estanterías antes de que nos pillen.

-¿mmmm?

-¡Corre!

Asuka se despertó de un sobresalto y se incorporó enseguida. Escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban a abrir las ventanas de la sala dónde se encontraban. Se metieron en un hueco y de puntillas entre estanterías consiguieron salir. Cuando se vieron libres, empezaron a reírse por toda la tensión acumulada pero eso hizo que les doliera aun más la cabeza.

Volvieron a sus dormitorios y ambos se dieron una ducha y se acostaron. Cuando Shinji llegó Kaworu dio un sobresalto y le saludó con una sonrisa forzada, pero Shinji estaba demasiado cansado para hablar. Después de la ducha se tiró a su cama y se durmió al instante. Asuka, cuando llegó, encontró a su hermana dormida a pierna suelta, con cuidado se duchó y también quedó dormida enseguida.

Esa tarde, después de comer algo, todos se fueron al salón y se derrumbaron sobre las diferentes butacas. Cada uno llevaba la resaca de la mejor manera que podía. Unos tenían que tomar analgésicos, otros beber litros y litros d agua. Kensuke apoyaba la cabeza en su mano y a cada movimiento parecía que iba a vomitar.

En definitiva, esa tarde estaban derrotados. Menos mal que era Domingo y no tenían clases. Shinji se encontraba enfermo. Además, le molestaba enormemente no recordar todo lo que había ocurrido la noche pasada. Por desgracia para él recordaba nítidamente todo el juego de la verdad o atrevimiento y cómo estuvo a punto de besar a Asuka. Pero sentía muchos recuerdos importantes que le bailaban cuando intentaba recuperarlos.

-Menos mal que nadie nos ha descubierto. ¿Dónde acabasteis cada uno?

-Hikari y yo subimos por la escalera principal en un descuido de los guardas y la llevé hasta su habitación.

-Kensuke y yo fuimos los únicos que seguimos el plan y llegamos a los vestuarios. Mari y Kaworu nos siguieron pero ellos entraron por otra sala.

Shinji se encogió de hombros ante las aclaraciones. De repente, ese gesto le recordó algo que vio sumamente importante. Miro con la cara desencajada a Kaworu y Mari, y ellos ya estaban observando su reacción. Se miraron un segundo y Kaworu se apresuró a decir:

-Shinji, me encuentro fatal. ¿Podrías acompañarme al lavabo?

-Shinji lo siguió sin dudar hasta el baño y allí pidió rápidamente explicaciones.

-¿Tú y Mari? ¿TÚ Y MARI?

-Shh, calla por favor. Lo que viste no tiene por qué enterarse todo el colegio.

-Pero…

-Escúchame Shinji, es cierto que de cara al resto parece que nos llevamos mal. Y al principio era cierto. Pero es precisamente esa pasión que destellamos lo que nos ha unido, y nos gusta más seguir en secreto ya que es más emocionante. Todo comenzó el día que me dijo que presumía mucho y carecía de más. Fui a su encuentro más tarde y discutimos. De repente, para hacerla callar, no pude pensar otra cosa y la besé. Ella me abofeteó la cara pero continuamos el beso. Desde entonces, nos vemos en secreto. Por favor, no le cuentes a nadie lo que viste ya que no sabemos que ocurrirá si todos se enteran, quizás la magia desaparezca.

-Está bien. Aunque parece una tontería.

-Podemos decir lo mismo de ti, casanova. Tienes que contarme que ocurrió con Asuka.

-Más tarde, volvamos.

Volvieron a la sala, dónde una ansiada Mari los observaba. Kaworu se limitó a asentirle y ella se relajó al instante. Continuaron la tarde hasta que llegó la hora de irse a dormir. Impaciente, Shinji esperó a llegar a la habitación para interrogarle sobre sus citas secretas con Mari.

-Básicamente nos limitamos a besarnos. Pero yo quiero ir más lejos. No me malinterpretes, lo que quiero es poder pasear con ella sin miedo, poder ver que se siente besándola en público, ir al parque cogidos de la mano. Ya se que suena raro viniendo de mí, pero es que ella es tan viva Shinji. Lo poco que hemos hablado me ha hecho darme cuenta de que somos muy parecidos. Además, ella también tuvo que ejercer de hermana mayor con alguien emocionalmente inestable…mierda-. Kaworu suspiró, había metido la pata.

-Shinji se incorporó de su cama- ¿Asuka inestable?- preguntó.

-No, no es lo que piensas. Asuka tuvo algunos problemas en su infancia, y eso cambió totalmente su perspectiva. Pero gracias a Mari la cosa no llegó a más, ella la mantenía con los pies en el suelo. Yo realmente no se que le ocurrió, pero cada vez que menciona cuando Asuka llegó a su casa…le cambia la cara a un aspecto tan triste.

-¿Cómo que llegó a su casa?

-¿No lo sabes? Asuka y Mari son hermanastras. Comparten el mismo padre, pero Asuka no fue a vivir con él hasta que no cumplió cinco años. De verdad pensaba que lo sabrías.

Shinji estaba impresionado. Cada vez que parecía que se acercaba un poco más a Asuka, había algo nuevo que descubría y esta se le escapaba de las manos. ¿Cómo no podía saber algo así? Se dio cuenta de que, salvo la noche en la biblioteca, jamás habían pasado solos más de quince minutos. Estaba claro aun había montones de secretos en ella por descubrir.

-Bueno, hablando de Asuka. ¿Qué ocurrió ayer?

-Nada importante que contar. Acabamos en la biblioteca porque ella insistía que era el salón y tuvimos que dormir intranquilos por si nos descubrían-. Shinji decidió ahorrarse el beso que estuvo a punto de darle ya que no quería que Kaworu lo regañara por no haberlo realizado. Además, después de oír lo de la infancia de Asuka y recordar que dijo _mamá_ mientras lloraba, pensó que sería mejor no revelar nada por respeto a ella.

-Desde luego, yo habría aprovechado para besarla.

-No es tan fácil para algunos. Además, no se nada de ella. No quiero que me rechace y tener que dormir con ella y la vergüenza. En fin, durmamos.

* * *

En otra habitación, una conversación similar se llevaba a cabo, pero ésta contaba con cuatro chicas deseosas de saber qué tenía que contar la quinta.

-Y entonces el baka hentai aprovechó para tirarse encima de mí. ¡El muy insolente! Se quitó corriendo y buscamos un sofá cómodo. Obviamente dormí yo en él y Shinji se tuvo que conformar con una butaca.

-Pobrecillo. Conociéndolo diría que fue un accidente.

-Sí, la verdad es que se precipitó al oírme caer. Le perdono por el regalo que me hizo.

-¡Tienes razón! Con la tensión que generó el regalo de Sasori, se me olvidó por completo que faltaba Shinji. ¿Qué te hizo?

-Pues…- Asuka enseñó el regalo que Shinji le había hecho. Todas miraron estupefactas el maravilloso copo de nieve envuelto en cristal.

-¡Asuka! Es precioso. Nunca pensamos que se podría crear algo así.

-La profesora Ritsuko le ayudó. Pero fue él quién estuvo intentando capturar el copo de nieve mientras caía del cielo y por eso cogió ese resfriado la semana pasada. La verdad es que ha sido un detalle.

-Bueno chicas, creo que es hora de irse a dormir ya que mañana tenemos dos horas de Historia y hay que estar guapas para Kaji-. Mana había dicho esto con la clara intención de cambiar de tema. No le gustaba nada los ojos enternecidos de Asuka mientras miraba el regalo de Shinji y no quería que, debido a una posible conversación de chicas, Asuka se fuese dando cuenta poco a poco de que a Shinji le gustaba.

Cuando todos se despidieron, Mana fue a su dormitorio y encendió su portátil. Como no, tenía un mensaje que pedía respuesta inmediatamente sobre cómo iban las cosas en el colegio.

_ -Como te dije, al llegar a este colegio ha habido cambios. Le ha regalado a una chica un lindo presente. Yo que tú no demoraría más. Por favor, me siento tan mal._

_ -¡Cómo te atreves a contestarme de esa forma! Tu trabajo es permanecer pegada a él y no dejar que nadie se le acerque. Ya sabes que ocurrirá si fallas. No queda mucho para mi llegada, hasta entonces, sigue las instrucciones. Ya me encargaré yo de la chica._

Mana no podía más. Cerró de golpe su portátil y rompió a llorar. Estaba harta de ese papel de obsesa por Shinji. Realmente le caía bien, pero lo que más triste le ponía, era perder las oportunidades de hacer verdaderos amigos por fingir querer estar sólo con Shinji. Además, no quería ser quien decidiera el destino de ninguna pareja. Ella quería que Shinji escogiera libremente igual que ella escogió en su momento. Musashi… Mana no podía dejar de llorar al pensar en él. Sólo quería que él esperara el tiempo suficiente por ella. Pronto todo acabaría y huiría para siempre de su mano.

* * *

Notas de la autora: En primer lugar, muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que recibí de la historia, se me olvidó comentarlo en el capítulo 2.

No tenía ni idea de lo difícil que sería escribir una historia y es gracias a esos comentarios que te suben la moral para continuar con la trama.

Quisiera mencionar que no estoy apenas mencionando al grupo, salvo a Asuka, Shinji, Mari y Kaworu, simplemente porque no quiero extender demasiado la historia por miedo a quedarme estancada. Me gustan las historias rápidas pero cargadas de contenido.

A mi queridísima Mari le estoy dando más protagonismo porque quiero que se vea como una figura muy importante en la vida de Asuka, ya que sin ella Asuka sería mucho más competitiva y agresiva, tal y como en NGE. Por ello, Asuka en mi historia se ve más relajada y más social.

No podré seguir escribiendo hasta mediados de febrero ya que estas tres próximas semanas las tengo cargadas de exámenes, y necesito utilizar todo mi tiempo para estudiar.

No dejéis de comentar, ya que son vuestras críticas lo que le dan la vida a esta historia!

Y quiero dar las gracias a LSERR por ser mi prelector también en esta historia, y dedicarse a la lectura anticipada de capítulo en cuanto se los envío. Además, os recomiendo que leáis sus fics ya que prometen ser interesantes!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 Clases

Comenzó la semana de clases y el grupo aun tenían secuelas de la resaca del día anterior. A pesar de todo, las chicas permanecieron atentas a la clase de Historia. Todas las mujeres tenían una mirada dulce y una sonrisa floja cada vez que asistían a dicha clase. El profesor Kaji, con solo su presencia, conseguía que todas las mujeres estuvieran atentas a él. Les encantaban ese aire despreocupado que lucía su barba y su melena, y esa espalda fuerte que ocultaba con camisas desabrochadas. Era un desastre en muchos aspectos, pero en lo que nadie podía negar es que fuera buen profesor.

A pesar de los recelos que los chicos tuvieron al principio, bastó un par de clases con Kaji para descubrir que su vocación era la enseñanza. Era impresionante ver cómo describía los acontecimientos históricos con chispa y humor. Conseguía que cada alumno se encontrara imaginando los sucesos que en su libro describían de manera tan aburrida. Tenía una voz grave y sensual tan agradable de oír, que muchas chicas jurarían que podría dedicarse a la música profesionalmente.

Ese día, Kaji comenzó el tema de las reliquias gigantes dispersas por todo Tokyo. Realmente no se sabía mucho de ellas, no podía asegurarse con cuantos años o milenios contaba. Tampoco podían hablar de su interior, ya que estaba completamente recubierta de una armadura fortificada. Parecían gigantescas formas humanoides blancas. Aunque sólo podía verse correctamente en primavera y verano, cuando la nieve se derretía. A pesar de todo, debían ser muy viejas, ya que se veían oxidadas.

A Shinji nunca le gustó ese monumento. Cada vez que lo veía en la tele rápidamente apartaba la mirada. No sabía explicar el motivo, simplemente no le gustaban. Le recordaban cosas desagradables y dolorosas. Por ello era el único que no prestó mucha atención a la clase, pero de repente recibió un correo desde su portátil que le indicaba que no era el único desinteresado de la teoría.

_Anta baka, deja de pensar en las musarañas y atiende un poco, no le hagas ese feo a Kaji._

_Lo siento. Pero la clase de hoy no me interesa mucho. Espero que no se alargue ya que quiero ir a hacer unos largos._

_A mí tampoco me gustan esas reliquias. Me dan escalofríos. Parecen gigantes sin alma malignos. Me apunto a los largos._

- Parece que tenemos dos expertos en la materia. ¿Shinji, podrías repetir lo que acabo de decir?-. Dijo con una media sonrisa Kaji.

- Esto…

Decía que íbamos a hacer una excursión para ver dos de las reliquias más cercanas al colegio. Luego, deberéis hacer un trabajo en parejas. Pero como se que los chicos trabajan menos que las chicas, serán parejas de diferentes sexos. Chicos, coged un papel de esta bolsa y vendrá indicado el nombre de vuestra compañera.

Shinji no se lo podía creer. Encima de que tuvo que permanecer sentado oyendo hablar de las dichosas reliquias, tenía que realizar un trabajo sobre ellas. Resignado, fue a guardar cola para coger el papel que contenía el nombre de su compañera. Cuando comprobó su papel, se sintió aliviado. Al menos le había tocado con Hikari, una amiga. No sabría que habría pasado de haber caído con alguien menos conocido. ¡Pobre Toji! Seguro que hubiera preferido ir con su novia antes que con cualquier otra chica. Miró a Toji esperando que no se enfadara cuando lo descubriera. Y lo que vio le paralizó el corazón. Toji miraba a Asuka con resignación, es decir, que Asuka había salido elegida como pareja de Toji en el sorteo. Un sin fin de posibilidades se le abrieron paso y, fingiendo indiferencia, se acercó a Toji.

- Hola, ¿quién te ha tocado?

- Puff, no te lo vas a creer Shinji, me ha tocado la fiera pelirroja. Voy a tener que oír insultos durante varios días sin merecerlo.

- Bueno, a mí me ha tocado Hikari- Dijo Shinji con una sonrisa en la cara cuando consiguió lo que buscaba: un Toji desesperado.

- ¡Por favor, Shinji! Cámbiame el papel. Sabes que me compenetro mejor con mi novia y, además, tú puedes sacar muchas ventajas del cambio.

- ¿En serio? No sé, me sabe mal por Hikari, no quiero que piense que me molestaría ser su pareja.

- ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! Te invitaré a la próxima cena que hagamos el grupo.

- Trato hecho.

Estaba extasiado. No podía creerse la suerte que tenía y, además, había ganado una invitación a una cena. El plan había salido a pedir de boca. Con una gran sonrisa en la cara se dirigió a Asuka quién también se la veía relajada por haberle tocado alguien conocido.

- Parece ser que tengo que hacer el trabajo contigo, baka. Espero que estés a mi altura.

- No te preocupes, seguro que sacaremos buena nota. Además, somos de los pocos que nos ha tocado con un conocido.

- Si, es verdad. Las únicas personas de nuestro grupo que les ha tocado juntos es a Toji y Hikari, parecen destinados.

- Si, es cosa del destino-. Shinji rió disimuladamente.

- Bueno, la excursión no es hasta mañana, esta tarde podremos relajarnos un poco entrenando y ya mañana empezaremos a realizar el trabajo. ¿Sigue en pie esa carrera?

- ¿Cuándo dije que se trataba de una carrera?

- Desde que entré en el juego-. Asuka guiño un ojo y Shinji le sonrió. Era tan competitiva, pero eso es lo que le hacía única. A Shinji le gustaba todo de ella, no podía evitarlo.

Fueron junto con Rei y Sasori a la piscina. En los vestuarios, se llevaron a cabo dos conversaciones diferentes. Una entre Rei, que estaba frenética con una Asuka nerviosa y otra entre un Sasori rabioso y un Shinji triunfante.

- Asuka, te ha tocado mi primo como pareja. ¿Cómo puedes quejarte?

- No me quejo, sólo digo que espero no tener que hablar yo sola en la exposición. Ya sabes lo tímido que es.

- Si…pero quizás te haga falta no estar tan a la defensiva siempre para poder conocerlo un poco mejor. No te digo que sea fácil, porque Kaworu y yo sabemos cuantas dificultades hay para sonsacarle cualquier cosa, pero tienes que tener paciencia con él.

- ¿Existe algún motivo para qué se comporte así con las mujeres?

- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él? Así tendrás un tema con el que hablar.

- ¡Rei! ¿Cómo pretendes que le pregunte algo tan personal?

- Pues haciéndolo. Ya va siendo hora de que elimines barreras para hacer amigos.

- Contigo es diferente, no eres un chico.

- Bah... tonterías.

En el vestuario masculino, que contaba con una gran sala llena de taquillas y banquetas., una silenciosa pareja se preparaba para entrenar. Sasori fue el primero en hablar.

- No sé a quién le has pagado para caer con Asuka, pero te juro que si lo descubro me encargaré de que os suspendan el trabajo.

- ¿Y no te importa si ella también suspende?

- Eso es lo de menos, porque estaré ahí para consolarla. No te imaginas lo que le gusta que la abrace. Ya me lo confirmó en su cumpleaños.

- ¿Intentas ponerme celoso? No creo que sea tan fácil abrazarla, si la conocieras un poco mejor te darías cuenta que no regala abrazos así como así. Yo que tú no seguiría diciendo mentiras porque saldrás mal parado.- Realmente no sabía de dónde habían salido esas palabras, pero Shinji se sentía con una fuerza inimaginable gracias a los acontecimientos de la clase de historia.

- No te confíes tanto por haber coincidido con ella para el trabajo. Me sobran oportunidades para interrumpiros. Por ejemplo, mírate: yo ya estoy listo para salir y tú todavía no te has quitado ni el uniforme. En fin, te dejaré intimidad y mientras saldré a charlar un rato con ella.

¡Mierda! Shinji se apresuró a cambiarse y salió despedido por la puerta, dejando atrás su bolsa con la ropa colgando en la banqueta. Cuando salió, vio lo que temía: Sasori estaba hablando con Asuka y a su lado se encontraba Rei con cara de malas pulgas. Se quedó quieto, mirando desde lejos la "inocente" conversación. Y al ver a Asuka brotó de él una confianza pocas veces vista en Shinji. Se acercó con paso decidido, interrumpiendo la conversación y dijo con voz grave:

- Bueno Asuka ¡la carrera empieza ya!- y corrió hacia el trampolín.

- ¡Scheiße! Lo siento Sasori esto es algo personal- y se apresuró a coger a Shinji.

Sasori se quedó junto a una Rei triunfante. ¿Cómo podía ese idiota haber interrumpido sus intentos de quedar con Asuka? Además, Asuka se había ido corriendo sin dejarle terminar. Definitivamente la competencia lo es todo para ella y Shinji había jugado esa carta. Pero esto no iba a quedar así. Sin despedirse de Rei, volvió a los vestuarios y encontró lo que buscaba. Sabía que con las prisas Shinji no había metido su bolsa en la taquilla. Bien, ese pobre iluso pagaría por su atrevimiento. Rebuscando en la bolsa encontró una fotografía de un Shinji más pequeño con los que debían ser sus padres. Mmmm, su madre no estaba nada mal aunque vistiera con ropas demasiado normales. Cogió la fotografía y se metió disimuladamente en el vestuario de las chicas. Asuka era todo lo contrario a Shinji, ella también había dejado su bolsa a la vista pero por pura desorganización. Sasori sonrió y metió la fotografía en uno de los bolsillos de su mochila. Salió con cuidado de los vestuarios y regresó a su habitación. No tenía ganas de ver como Shinji se jactaba de su carrera con Asuka. Lo que Sasori no sabía era que unos ojos lo seguían con desconfianza. Rei no se había metido aun en la piscina cuando se dio cuenta de la actitud sospechosa de Sasori. No sabía que había hecho, pero sabía que no podía haber nada bueno detrás de esa sonrisa de suficiencia. Simplemente tendría que esperar a ver los resultados ya que no había podido seguirlo para no levantar sospechas. Se acercó al borde y vio como la pareja seguían nadando frenéticamente para conseguir el record en su carrera.

- ¡Shinjiiii! Eso fue trampa.-Decía una Asuka divertida.

- No es trampa si tú sales detrás.- Contestaba Shinji.

- ¡Me las pagarás baka!

- Eso si puedes cogerme.

Siguieron nadando mientras reían. A Asuka le encantaba este Shinji bromista. No sabía que había pasado para que fuese siempre tan tímido, pero merecía la pena aguantar al silencioso Shinji por vivir momentos como este con el divertido. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Siempre que pensaba en Shinji pasaba lo mismo, dejaba su mente divagar hacía posibilidades que ni siquiera ella misma pensaba explorar. ¿Cómo podía pensar que merecía la pena? Lo que merecía la pena eran otras cosas y no chicos como él. Nadie estaba a su altura. Nadie podía ganarse su corazón y menos un cobardica. Para ella lo único importante era destacar y no podía permitirse pensar en chicos ya que eso le quitaría mucho tiempo.

Continuó nadando y aumentó la velocidad ya que no podía permitirse perder. Siempre hacia lo mismo y por algo era tan buena en ese deporte, porque no dejaba que nada ni nadie le quitase su tiempo de entrenamiento. Ya casi estaba llegando cuando un tirón le hizo paralizarse. Vio como Shinji continuaba su carrera y aparentemente no se había dado cuenta. Maldito, él era el culpable ya que si no le hubiese instado a competir no habría sobrecargado su músculo. Intentó nadar con una pierna hacia el bordillo pero el dolor se intensificaba y se agarró a lo que pudo para no hundirse. ¿Qué era a lo que se estaba agarrando? Fuese lo que fuese no estaba quieto y era muy reconfortante. Miró hacia arriba y vio la cara de Shinji serio. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Era este el Shinji de siempre? No cesaba de nadar agarrando a Asuka por la espalda (y, para gran alivio de Asuka, no se aprovechaba para tocarle los pechos) y tenía una mirada decidida mientras la subía por la escalerilla con una fuerza inusual. De modo que este era el fruto de tanto entrenamiento, una espalda y brazos fuertes. Colocó a Asuka de pie y le fue frotando las piernas mientras el dolor iba menguando. La chica permanecía callada, Shinji pensaba que se debía al susto, y no se equivocaba, pero no era miedo por el accidente si no por los sentimientos que iban aflorando en Asuka tras esta situación. ¿Cómo podía Shinji cambiar tanto en un solo instante? ¿Por qué su corazón no cesaba de latir? ¿Qué era lo que hacía que no dejara de temblar? ¿Quién era Shinji en realidad? Un sin fin de pensamientos cruzaban su mente haciéndole respirar entrecortadamente. Mientras, Shinji fue a por su toalla y envolvió a Asuka, pensando que sus temblores se debían al frío. Al colocarle la toalla por la espalda, rozó el hombro de Asuka y esta se retiró bruscamente.

- ¿Estás bien Asuka?

- ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! Vamos a nadar, vamos a hacer una carrera. Pues ya ves, si no hubiese ocurrido esto habrías ganado, puedes estar contento.

- Pero Asuka…

- Me voy a la ducha.

Empezó a caminar con paso decidido. Una vez llegó al vestuario se abrazó a sí misma e intentó dejar de temblar, pero era imposible. Mierda, se había quedado con la toalla de Shinji. En fin, más tarde se la devolvería. Se metió en una de las duchas y dejó que el agua cayera por su cara, reconfortándola. Mientras se vestía, alguien entró en el vestuario, rompiendo el silencio. Se veía a Rei muy preocupada y Asuka supuso que había hablado con su primo.

- Asuka, ¿estás bien?

- Si, ha sido solo un susto. No hace falta preocuparse.

- Menos mal, Shinji está esperando fuera. Está muy preocupado. Oye, te falta alg…

- Oh, el apuesto Shinji preocupado por cada doncella de su reino. Si he tenido este accidente es por su culpa, no hace falta ser tan cínico para hacerse el intranquilo.

- ¿Pero que dices? La culpa es tuya por no haber calentado y haber aumentado la velocidad al final de la carrera. Sabes perfectamente que Shinji realmente se preocupa. Por cierto, Sasori ha estado por aquí, espero que no te falte nada. Nos vemos más tarde.- y se fue dejando a Asuka paralizada frente a su taquilla.

Cuando se volvió a quedar sola, golpeó fuertemente su taquilla haciendo que sus nudillos se rasparan. Sabía que se había pasado, pero le dolía en el orgullo haber sido salvada. Después de todo, nadaba por superarse y un simple dolor muscular le había impedido llegar a la meta. Pero lo que más le molestaba, es que no se podía negar que no hubiese disfrutado del abrazo que había compartido con Shinji mientras éste nadaba. Generalmente Asuka no se dejaba tocar, tan solo dejaba que Mari le abrazara y era por la insistencia de su hermana. Ni si quiera dejaba que su padre le besara. No sabía explicar por qué rechazaba el contacto con otras personas, pero jamás le había pasado algo así. No sólo no lo resistía si no que encima le había complacido. Negó frenéticamente y salió de la sala encontrándose con Shinji. Éste estaba parado frente a la puerta y evidentemente no se había movido de allí desde que Asuka entró, ya que seguía con el bañador puesto y el pelo empapado. Podía verse la piel de gallina y Asuka se sintió culpable ya que, si se volvía a resfriar, volvería a ser su culpa por haberse quedado su toalla. Como la toalla de Shinji había quedado mojada cuando la había usado Asuka, ella le dejó la suya propia. Se la echó por encima, le dijo en un susurro gracias y se fue de la piscina.

Shinji se quedó pasmado. ¿Asuka había dado las gracias? ¡Pero si hace media hora lo culpaba del accidente! No entendía nada. Le había tranquilizado saber que estaba bien, pero por la cara que puso Rei cuando se lo dijo se veía que seguía enfadada por lo ocurrido. Por eso no esperaba este agradecimiento. Y encima la había envuelto con su toalla. Olía a ella, no hacía falta acercarse para percibir el intoxicante aroma que desprendía. Sintiéndose más confundido que cuando la dejó en los vestuarios, se metió en la ducha y se quitó el cloro del cuerpo. Mientras se secaba, no hacía más que pensar en por qué había "tenido la culpa" del incidente. Definitivamente no entendía a las mujeres, tendría que pedir consejo más a menudo a Rei ya que en su cabeza no concebía la responsabilidad de un dolor muscular sin tocarla. Pero finalmente la había tocado. Pudo darse cuenta de que, aun con bañador, su cuerpo era muy musculoso fruto del entrenamiento y tan suave… Poco a poco se le fue formando a Shinji una sonrisa de bobo que lo acompañó hasta que llegó a su habitación.

Una vez entró, vio a Kaworu y Mari abrazados viendo una película. Por el respingo que dieron, era evidente que no esperaban que Shinji regresara tan pronto. Haciendo como que no veía nada, Shinji sacó la ropa de la bolsa y se dispuso a echarla al cubo de la lavadora.

- Shinji, mi madre necesita nuestros documentos de identidad para unos papeles. Puedes darme si quieres el tuyo y yo mismo los mandaré por fax.

- Gracias Kaworu, voy a buscarlo.

- ¿Shinji, estás bien?- Pregunto Mari al ver la cara desencajada de éste.

- Es extraño, no está la foto de mi familia en la cartera. Es imposible la llevo muy bien guardada.

- A ver, dime los lugares en los que has estado hoy.

- Pues en clase, la habitación y en la piscina.

- Muy bien, te ayudaré a buscarlos. Mari lo siento ya terminaremos la película- dijo Kaworu mientras le guiñaba un ojo pícaramente.

- De acuerdo. Lo siento Shinji, si quieres voy yo a la clase a mirar.

- Gracias Mari, te lo agradecería mucho- Shinji parecía a punto de perder los nervios.

Se separaron y rápidamente se dirigieron a los lugares en los que Shinji había estado. Shinji caminaba apresurado y en su cabeza no paraba de pensar en cómo podía haber perdido la fotografía. La guardaba en uno de los tarjeteros de su cartera, y siempre que necesitaba sacar su carnet podía verlos ahí, sonriéndole. Aunque poseía otras fotos, esa era su preferida ya que fue la última foto tomada antes del terrible accidente automovilístico que tuvieron. Además, en ella su padre sonreía, algo inusual ya que solía reservarse esa sonrisa para su mujer y su hijo únicamente, y su madre lo sostenía en brazos mientras Shinji agarraba su peluche.

Cuando se hubo cerciorado de que la fotografía no se encontraba en la piscina ni en los vestuarios, se dirigió cabizbajo a su habitación. Allí volvió a encontrarse con Mari y Kaworu, y esta vez también se encontraba allí Rei que había sido avisada por la pareja.

- ¿La has encontrado Shinji?

- Nada, no está por ninguna parte.

- Lo siento Shinji, seguro que la encontraremos. Mañana nos dirigiremos a Secretaría y preguntaremos en objetos perdidos.

- Si, gracias. Discúlpenme voy a seguir buscando por el patio.

Shinji los dejó allí. No quería hablar con nadie y sabía bien que no iba a encontrar la fotografía en los jardines. A pesar de todo quería estar solo. Le molestaba estar tan triste por una simple fotografía, pero había llegado a tenerle tanto apego que se sentía como si una pequeña parte de él se hubiese perdido. Había más fotos, pero era ESA la que más sonrisas le arrancaba cuando se sentía solo. Sin darse cuenta de dónde estaba, se paró frente a un banco. Justo en ese banco estaba Asuka. Había acabado en el rincón al que Asuka siempre iba cuando quería estar tranquila. Asuka levantó la cabeza y cuando vio la cara de Shinji se quedó tan sorprendida que lo invitó a sentarse.

Pensando que Shinji seguía desconcertado por el incidente de hacía apenas una hora en la piscina, se apresuró a intentar explicarle que no había sido realmente su culpa. Pero como Shinji no parecía escucharla, se quedó callada entre molesta y preocupada. Molesta porque no le estaba prestando atención y preocupada (y esta era la parte que más ocupaba su mente) porque sabía que Shinji siempre estaba dispuesto a escucharla y algo muy malo tenía que haberle pasado para que se le viera tan ausente. Como no consiguió sonsacarle ninguna palabra, abrió su bolsa para ofrecerle un pañuelo, y se percató que en el bolsillo dónde solía guardar los objetos más pequeños, había muchas virutas de papel. Desconcertada por no saber de que se trataba, sacó todos los trocitos e intentó unirlos, pero un brusco movimiento a su lado hizo que se detuviera. Miró a Shinji y le volvió a ver la cara desencajada, esta vez por una furia que era inusual en él.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Shinji?

- ¿De dónde has sacado esa fotografía?

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿No me has oído? ¿Dónde has cogido eso y por qué lo has roto?

- Yo no lo he roto Shinji, no se ni que fotografía es. No es mío alguien debe haberse confundido con mi bolsa.

- Que coincidencia. Mira Asuka, puedo entender que te enfades sin motivo por una tontería en la piscina, puedo entender que luego no quieras pedir perdón, pero ¡lo que no voy a permitir es que rompas mis pertenencias!

- ¿De que estás hablando baka? ¡Te he dicho que yo no lo he roto!

- ¡DAMELO!

Asuka le tiró las virutas de papel a la cara y Shinji la miró con intensidad un segundo antes de apresurarse a recogerlas. Asuka se quedó delante suya hasta que no lo soportó más y se fue. ¿Por qué se había puesto así por una estúpida fotografía? No tenía la culpa de nada, alguien debió confundirse y pagaba el enfado ella. Que injusto era todo. Encima mañana tenía que soportar su cara en la excursión y tendría que pasar con él los próximos días realizando en trabajo. Prefería suspender antes que quedarse con él y su bipolaridad. A grandes zancadas, se dirigió a su habitación antes de mirar atrás y observar como Shinji estaba en el banco reconstruyendo los trocitos.

Alguien había observado la escena y sonreía con malicia. El plan de Sasori había salido a pedir de boca y ni siquiera podía dejar de pensar en la suerte que había tenido al sacar Asuka en el momento justo el destrozo que él mismo había causado. Después de esto, si se quedaban a solas Shinji y Asuka no podría pasar nada ya que ambos estaban demasiado enfadados para dar oportunidad a algo más. Lo que Sasori no sabía, era que él mismo estaba siendo espiado desde otra esquina del edificio. Mana observaba toda la escena y sabía, por la cara de Sasori, que algo había hecho para que Shinji y Asuka se enojaran. Quizás no tendría que realizar sola el trabajo y podría unirse a Sasori para que entre ellos nunca hubiera lugar a formar una pareja. Pero todavía tendría que esperar, ya que no podía hacer nada sin el consentimiento del cerebro de su equipo. Se dispuso a caminar a su habitación y rápidamente tecleó un correo informando de los últimos acontecimientos a su contacto.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Bueno aunque más tarde de lo que prometí (casi un mes) he podido subir el siguiente episodio. Es un poco más corto ya que este y el capítulo 5 deberían ser uno solo, pero quería subir cuanto antes para así seguir motivándome a escribir.

Poco a poco quiero introducir la historia de los evas ya que es una parte primordial de la serie, pero no habrá nada de mecha. Tal y como interpreté el final de Sadamoto, en este mundo Shinji verá cumplido su deseo de ser un chico normal y no tener que subir al eva nunca más.

Bueno la verdad es que he estado bastante desanimada y desmotivada para escribir, ya que cada vez se me complica más la historia y he entrado en la parte más dificil, ya que el final para mí ya está decidido. La persona que me ha animado a seguir escribiendo es mi prelector LSERR quién me ha aconsejado siempre por chat sobre ideas y quien, después de leer su opinión de este capítulo, me emocionó tanto que me han vuelto a surgir las ganas de escribir rápidamente. Gracias por estar siempre aguantando mis opiniones sobre la serie, sobre mi historia y sobre tu fanfic, que es a mi parecer una historia revolucionaria que seguro que triunfará en este mundo.

Por último, gracias a mis lectores por seguir esta historia, espero que esté encaminada a su gusto y gracias por dedicarme tiempo a los que me escriben reviews.

Un saludo!


End file.
